Confused And In Love
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [58, Limeish, Language] Gojyo is testing is new attraction to men, Hakkai is jealous and Gojyo wants answers about his new feelings, so he is no longer picking up women anymore...but men.


**Confused and In Love**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** First off, a big thank you to my kinky ideas. Second thanks to my Weiss Kreuz Best Collection CD for music. Third thanks to Kazuya Minekura for the characters I am writing with. And a big thanks to Tonpuu's existance! Now, there is some stuff, I don't think alot of people have tried. You'll see though. Yay. And it's just like a _really_ long one-shot, so deal with it.

And for today, I think my buzz word is either 'grumbled' or 'sighed'. Lots of frustration and sighing involved. And prepare for something that goes like this, 'Normal, Normal, Normal, CITRUS, Normal, Normal, Normal, LIME, Normal, Normal, Normal, CITRUS.' That's pretty much the wave of this one. Ha. **TIS VERY LONG**, but I was scared to break it up into chapters or it'd loose it's momentium. I think the ending is poo, but, I think everything is poo. Now reeeeeead minions. Does anybody even read my author's note??

**-o-**

A group of women piled out of the bar at the shock they just saw that was just walking down the street. Whines filled the bar and gasps of astonishment. Blouses disappointedly went back on, and skirts went down to their regular length. Lipstick was taken off and hair was put back into buns.

Gojyo liked short skirts, lipstick and long flowing hair...

But now, that they had all gotten an eyeful of what really had been going on, what was the point? The women in that bar wanted Gojyo, nobody else. But lately, he hadn't been coming in to look for the women in that bar.

He was looking at the _men_.

The girls were in shock that he had actually found a man, willing to go home with Gojyo. Being of _that_ nature, was different and out of the ordinary, but not uncommon. The whole night, Gojyo and the guy had been talking and flirting over beers. Gentle touches now and then and that sort of glint in Gojyo's eye. It was weird, because Gojyo wasn't just trying to get laid.

Gojyo and the guy had been talking, not hitting on each other. And that also, sent the girls through the roof.

The last of the girls watched as Gojyo and the guy got out of sight and left the door of the bar with disapointed looks and another wave of whines.

But Gojyo was happy, of course. Him and the man were holding hands loosely, walking up the path to where him and Hakkai lived.

" What was your name again?" Gojyo asked.

" Konru." He said simply. " Too many beers, Gojyo?" He laughed.

" I had less then you." Gojyo growled, looking at Konru. He was a pretty guy. Dark, short hair and bright green eyes. He had a lighter complexion then Gojyo, and was maybe an inch or so taller. He was definately attractive to Gojyo's new taste for people playing on the same team.

" So, what did you want tonight?" Konru whispered into Gojyo's ear, his tongue just flicking Gojyo's ear lobe. Gojyo hardened against the foreign touch of a man. This was a new experence for him, and damn it was he going to enjoy it.

" Anything." Gojyo said back softly. Konru pushed Gojyo against a nearby tree, their lips almost touching.

" Are you willing to stick to that?" Konru whispered, dropping to his knees.

Gojyo knew what Konru was about to do, and his erection throbbed in his pants at the thought and the feeling of the upcoming pleasure that was coming to the hardening erection. It was clearly visible, but hurt against the tight leather pants he was wearing.

" Yes." Gojyo nodded.

" I know this is your first time with a male, so I won't take you as far as taking your male virginity, but damn are we going to get close to it." Konru grinned, slowly unzipping Gojyo's pants and dropping them. He grinned at the sight and slowly took Gojyo into his mouth, erupting a contained scream from the kappa. Gojyo look hold of Konru's dark locks and braced himself.

**-o-**

About an fifteen minutes later, Gojyo came in through the door of the house, sweaty and breathing heavily. A white splatter on the left leg of his pants that Gojyo didn't bother to wipe off. Hakkai looked at Gojyo from the dining table.

" I see you had fun." Hakkai smiled.

" All I got was a blow job." Gojyo said hazily.

Hakkai blushed, hiding his red cheeks with his book. " That was too much information."

" Heh." Gojyo chuckled. " Sorry 'Kai." He said, waving his hand at Hakkai. Gojyo went into the bathroom and came out in fleece pajama pants and a white wifebeater shirt. Hakkai, already in his pajamas, watched as Gojyo plopped onto the bed.

" Was the girl anybody I know?" Hakkai asked curiously. He normally liked to know who Gojyo slept with. Most of the girls, after all, either had children he taught, or worked in the market place. Gojyo gulped.

" It...wasn't a girl." Gojyo said quietly, turning over so is back faced Hakkai.

" Sorry, for a better term, who was the _woman_?" Hakkai asked. " Surely, you don't sleep with girls." Hakkai laughed.

" No, Hakkai, you didn't get it." Gojyo grumbled. " It wasn't a woman, or a girl."

" A lady?" Hakkai asked, not really understanding where Gojyo was going with this game. But Gojyo muttered something that was unaudible.

" What?" Hakkai asked.

Again, Hakkai couldn't hear what Gojyo muttered.

" Gojyo, speak up." Hakkai suggested.

" It was a man." Gojyo said nervously.

Hakkai was quiet for a moment. Gojyo's stomach dropped. Maybe how that Hakkai knew about his shifting sexuality, they wouldn't share a bed again. I mean, after all, it's Hakkai's fault he's like this now anyway. He's the man who decided to be so pretty and appealing. If Gojyo was going to point fingers, one would be at Hakkai, and now, since another line was crossed, one would be at Konru too.

" I didn't know you were bisexual Gojyo." Hakkai said. " Why didn't you tell me?" Hakkai asked.

" No reason." Gojyo said monotonely, getting out of bed. Hakkai looked at him funny.

" Where are you going?" Hakkai asked.

" I'm going to go get extra blankets." Gojyo said simply, pointing at the closet.

" Why? It's not that cold and we have two on the bed already." Hakkai said, closing his book and standing up.

" Well, assuming you don't want to share a bed with me now that you know I am like _that_, I was going to sleep on the floor." He said, as if Hakkai was crazy.

" There's no need Gojyo." Hakkai shook his head. " I have no problem sharing a bed with you at all, just because you're a certain _way_."

" So, you don't mind?" Gojyo asked, mildly confused.

" Not in the slightest." Hakkai smiled, climbing into the bed. Gojyo smiled at his accepting friend and climbed into bed next to him. Hakkai smiled at Gojyo as he said good night and he rolled over, his back to Gojyo.

" 'Night." Gojyo said, his voice draining out. He sighed, noticing Hakkai was already asleep. " You must have been tired. Maybe you should stop waiting up for me to come home..." He said, noticing the time on the kitchen clock.

Gojyo wasn't expecting an answer, but felt lonely anyway. Hakkai grumbled and rolled back over to face Gojyo. Gojyo blushed, as Hakkai's lips were slightly parted. Gojyo tried to fight the urge to kiss his sleeping friend, but found his lips on Hakkai's soft ones, sooner then trying to dismiss the thought. He was glad he didn't wake Hakkai of course.

_It was his fault for being so attractive, compelling, beautiful..._, Gojyo thought with a frown. As if he new-found sexuality was a disease and Hakkai was not only the cause, but the cure as well.

The next morning, Hakkai woke without a clue to the assault and found Gojyo, wrapped in an extra blanket like a bug.

" May I ask what you're doing?" Hakkai asked, his hair ruffled and he wasn't looking at Gojyo, for his glasses weren't on. Gojyo reached behind him to the bedside table and grabbed Hakkai's glasses and put them on him. Hakkai blushed pink as Gojyo started to flatten Hakkai's hair.

" But, it's kinda sad." Gojyo smiled, " You look cute without your glasses on too." He said, causing Hakkai to turn a darker color of red.

" But I'm also blind." Hakkai huffed, climbing over Gojyo. Gojyo caught him around the waist and kissed him on the cheek.

Gojyo blinked at what he did, " Sorry," He started, " But you're compelling."

Hakkai chuckled, " I don't mind. After all, you are like, _that_ now." Hakkai said, continuing his decent to the floor. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

That comment left Gojyo a little broken hearted, but he didn't know why. He laid in bed for a while until Hakkai brought him his coffee. But Gojyo didn't see Hakkai constantly touching his cheek, trying to get the feeling of Gojyo's lips back.

**-o-**

Hakkai looked at the clock, it said almost nine. Gojyo was getting ready to go out. Hakkai had noticed a change in the kappa's wardrobe. Tighter pants, shirts, he even started wearing pink. Hakkai wasn't really appalled or confused, he actually thought Gojyo looked well, for more descriptive terms, Gojyo looked _hot_. Hakkai blushed and started to think he was turning _that_ way too.

" So, how about this?" Gojyo asked, wearing faded jeans and a black collared shirt. It was a bit low-key for what Gojyo used to wear. He tied his hair back into a ponytail too.

" It looks great Gojyo." Hakkai smiled.

" You think?" Gojyo said, looking himself over. " You don't think--"

" Gojyo, if you're going to ask me if your butt looks big, I'd rather not hear it." Hakkai asked with a chuckle.

" _THAT_ wasn't what I was going to ask." Gojyo huffed, " I wasn't sure if I should wear my hair down or not."

Hakkai pictured Gojyo for a second, " I think that would suffice."

" Okay, whatever that means." Gojyo shrugged, yanking out the hairtie. He started to leave for the door and waved goodbye to Hakkai. Hakkai smiled at him as he closed the door and started down to the bar.

Tonight was a busy night at the bar too. There weren't as many guys that he knew were like him, but Konru wasn't there. He sighed and sat at an empty table, waiting for a willing guy to come up to him. He ordered a shot of whiskey for the time being, but it didn't take long for somebody to be interested.

" Hey Gojyo." Tonpuu smiled, sitting down in the chair in front of Gojyo.

" Tonpuu?" Gojyo gasped. " I thought you were some hot guy." He chuckled.

" So it's true then, you're really bisexual?" Tonpuu smiled, fingering the rim of Gojyo's shotglass. Gojyo perked an eyebrow at Tonpuu.

" Is there a problem with that?" Gojyo grinned.

Tonpuu smiled again, " Not really, personally, I saw it coming." Gojyo blinked, wanting some sort of explaination, and Tonpuu knew that look, " Oh come on, you're living with a pretty guy. I knew either one of the two of you would come out."

" Heh." Gojyo smiled. " I guess."

" So, have you been getting any from the guys??"

" This guy named Konru...him and I..." Gojyo trailed off, making a hand-motion with his hands.

Tonpuu aknowledged what Gojyo meant and started to laugh, " Didn't get that far, eh?"

" Nah, I don't want to yet. He was just some stranger." Gojyo said, " I mean, I feel that loosing my 'to-a-male' virginity is more special for some reason."

" Maybe because, you have to be submissive in order for that to happen?" Tonpuu said, coming up with a possible reason.

" Maybe." Gojyo shrugged. " So how's your lovelife?"

" Good, I see a cute little number right in front of me." Tonpuu looked up from his own drink at Gojyo, his brown eyes glistening. Gojyo turned a little red, but grinned back as he finished off his whiskey.

" Really?" Gojyo teased. " What's does he look like?"

" Pretty hair and eyes, sexy tan skin..." Tonpuu smiled, reaching his hand to Gojyo's inner thigh. Gojyo turned to Tonpuu, and their lips parting, invting one another into each other's mouths. Some of the girls in the bar saw this and watched closely, finding themselves actually enjoying the spectacle.

Tonpuu broke the kiss and looked around, " Let's go back to your place." He whispered against Gojyo's neck. They hurried, practically running back to the house. Hakkai was about to welcome them in, but as soon as Tonpuu closed the door, they rushed into the bedroom, the sound of clothes being ripped and shed onto the floor. Hakkai sighed and continued reading his book.

Hakkai counted the minutes on the margin of his book, and counted how many times he'd have to fill in holes in the wall made by the headboard.

He was jealous, but didn't know it yet. Maybe he was so used to having Gojyo casually hit on him and make jokes, but now that Gojyo was truly having relationships, not just one night stands, it was strange for Hakkai to handle it all.

After about 40 tallies on 60 pages of book and 50 minutes later, Gojyo and Tonpuu left the room. Gojyo waved to an equally sweaty Tonpuu as he left.

" See ya." Gojyo huffed out, closing the door and slamming onto the bed in the living room.

" D'you have fun?" Hakkai hissed, setting his book down.

" You sound ticked, what's wrong?" Gojyo asked.

_Why did you kiss me then?_ Hakkai thought angrily, walking towards the bed. He sat in the bed for a moment and went under the covers.

" You're upset..." Gojyo sighed, climbing into bed next to him.

" No, I'm not." Hakkai smiled fake, and Gojyo knew it. Gojyo sighed and pulled Hakkai closer.

" I don't want you mad at me." Gojyo said, " Why are you upset? Is it because Tonpuu was over?"

" No." Hakkai said simply, still allowing Gojyo to hold him.

Gojyo grinned, " Are you jealous?" He asked.

" Definately not." Hakkai said, shaking his head, " Why would I have reason to be jealous?"

" Because..." Gojyo trailed off, " I know you were awake when I kissed you..."

Hakkai flushed pink and sighed, " You did what?"

" Stop the act, I know you were awake." Gojyo grinned as he watched Hakkai sink into his chair.

" The only reason you did it is because you're like _that_." Hakkai rolled his eyes and went back to pretending to read his book. Gojyo perked an eyebrow.

" What'd ya mean by that?" Gojyo asked, a little hurt by the comment.

" You only like me because I'm part of your new sexuality experiment." Hakkai said, a little more angry then he was letting on.

" No, you're the cause of my sexual experiment." Gojyo corrected.

" Care to explain?" Hakkai asked, pretending to read his book and look as if he wasn't paying attention at all.

" You turned me." Gojyo said simply, lighting a cigarette. " I wasn't sure about how I felt at first, and I couldn't believe it, and I've been trying things out with guys and lately, it's not working out. I found out what's wrong."

Hakkai, now looking more interested, looked up at Gojyo with a softer face, " And that would be?"

" I don't love you because you're a guy. I love you, because you're just...Hakkai." Gojyo smiled, taking a drag from his cigarette. Hakkai sunk further into his chair, as if he was trying to hide.

" So, you're not confused anymore?" Hakkai asked with concern.

Gojyo shook his head, " Nope."

" And you and Tonpuu really didn't do anything...did you?" Hakkai asked, watching as Gojyo inched closer. The further he inched, the more Hakkai sank.

" Maaaaaaaaybe." Gojyo teased, putting his cigarette out as he watched Hakkai slide slowly onto the floor. Gojyo kneeled down at Hakkai's knees and held himself above Hakkai.

" I'd like to know," Hakkai started, " Before I get involved in anything serious, Gojyo." He purred Gojyo's name, making the kappa above him twitch slightly.

" No, we just ran into the headboard for forty-five minutes to make you jealous." Gojyo chuckled, placing a kiss on Hakkai's forehead.

" Sad part is, I can believe that." Hakkai smiled.

" Okay, we fooled around, but nothing serious." Gojyo shook his head, leaning down to kiss Hakkai on the cheek and down to his neck. Hakkai gasped softly into Gojyo's ear and smiled.

" Are _you_ fooling around...or is this something serious?" Hakkai whispered.

" Something serious." Gojyo said with a smile. He moved his head up slightly, their lips just centimeters apart. Hakkai leant up and their lips met softly.

**-o-**

**A/N:** Glad you read it, and like I said before, does anybody even read this...or care?? Hmmm...anyway minions, I've been having a horrible writers block and if you have any ideas that have been scratching at your brain, please lend me them so I can keep writing. Waaaaaaah...my life sucks to the max...


End file.
